After The War
by Lily-Howlster-Winchester
Summary: It had been ten days after the war and Harry was already thinking about kids.
1. Chapter 1: Just After The War

_**After The War**_

It had been only 10 days after Harry defeated Voldemort and we have already done so much for our relationship. Harry was so sweet when he cared about someone, it was a whole new side of him that none of us had ever seen before. I loved spending time with him during the lonely days at the Burrow. Harry was always there for me, and he would never ever hurt me. I knew that. It just seemed everything was moving a bit fast for us. I mean, we were already engaged! I guess I just thought that it would be a later milestone for us, but I knew I loved him and that he loved me. So it seemed right.

"Hey Gin, what's up?" Came Harry's voice through the door.

"Not much, just thinking. You?"

"Just tired."

"Hard day at work?"

"That doesn't even begin to cover it. We had soo much paperwork to do, it just seems pointless to work as an Auror when Voldemort's gone and nobody else is doing anything bad."

"I know Harry, but you said yourself that you love your job. Anyway, you could always become a quidditch player."

"I guess you're right. So what's for dinner babe?"

"The usual, chicken pasta with my special alfredo sauce, garlic bread, and a side of mashed potatoes."

"Yum! I am so glad you got your mom's cooking skills."

"Me too sweetie. So, I was thinking that we could move in together, you know, since we are engaged." By then I was blushing a red almost the color of my hair. I was very glad to not be facing him. But just then he turned me around(embarrassing!) and just looked into my eyes.

"You sure don't beat around the bush do you Gin? But you're right, we should. I mean we _are_ engaged. Do you think we should get a place for when we're ready for kids, or wait until we're married for that?"

"I guess wait until we're married for that, since we probably will wait until we're married for kids…" It was his turn to blush now, so I added "Right?"

"Yeah, I mean that is the right thing, I guess."

"Sweetie, do you want kids sooner than our marriage?"

"Umm, I was thinking about it, but I know you want kids after marriage because it's right."

"Aww, baby you should have said something, I would love kids and you know that! But I'm only 17 Harry."

"I know that Gin! I guess it just slips my mind since you act older than that. You always have."

"Harry, I know what you're trying to do. It's not going to work."

"I wasn't trying to do anything Ginny."

"Sorry, I guess I just must have mistaken it for one of your lines."  
After that we ate our dinner and just talked jokingly about our future kids. We said we wanted three. We wanted at least one girl girl and maybe two boys. Then we joked about the names. We wanted to use James and Lily for sure, but we couldn't decide on middle names or our third kids name. Even though we weren't going to have kids for a little while, it was nice to talk about this and keep it mature for once.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

_**I hope everyone likes this story! Please review and feel free to give any ideas for the next chapter!**_

 **The Wedding**

"Are you ok Gin?" Hermione asked. It was 10 minutes before the wedding started and I was feeling very nervous.

"I know that I want to marry him, it just feels weird. I'm only eighteen. What happens if I end up not wanting to be with him because we married young and I find someone else?"

"I can't believe you think that! You and Harry are soulmates! You've known that since you first saw him on the platform when you were _10_! You are going to be a wonderful wife and mum! You are just nervous because it's commitment. Everyone gets this way. Just breathe. You will be happily married in an hour. Tops!"

"Thanks Hermione. You're right, I'm just a teensy bit afraid of marrying this young. That's all. I love Harry. I want to spend my life with him and start a family with him." I looked down at my flat stomach. I felt a little bit nervous because I thought I might be pregnant. I threw up on and off for 30 minutes before Hermione got there. I should probably ask her about it since she had a kid three months ago. Here it goes:

"Uhhh, Hermione. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course! What's wrong sweetie?"

"I think I might be, um, pregnant."

"That's great! Congra- wait, might be? What does that mean?"

"Well, I threw up off and on for about 30 minutes before you got there this morning. And I threw up a bunch yesterday."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. You are probably pregnant though! Have you taken a test yet?"

"N-" At that moment Ron knocked on the door and said the wedding just started and that they were almost ready for me. Hermione just told Ron to leave and then she said, "Ok well you should take a test tonight or tomorrow. I'll see you soon, good luck!"

"See ya."

"You may now kiss the bride." Harry grabbed my waist and brought me closer then kissed me. We started kissing more passionately but the realized that the whole Weasley family was there and we pulled apart. As soon as we walked away from everybody before the party, we continued our kiss. After about 1 ½ minutes of passionate kissing we pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"How's it feel Weasley?"

"Potter"

"Yes?"

"No. Potter"

"What sweetie?"

"It's not Weasley, it's Potter idiot."

"Oh, I thought you were keeping your name."

"Nah, I think it sounds classier than the old Weasley."

Then we heard somebody laugh and the say sorry quietly. We quickly turned around and saw Ron, and Hermione smiling while holding baby Rose. I laughed a little and the pecked Harry on the cheek before saying, "Good it's only you three."

Hermione giggled and said, "Have you said anything about… it?"

"Nah, I thought I would get the you-know-what before saying anything. If it comes back like we thought than I'll tell everyone at the burrow after the party"

"Oh, ok." You want me to go with you to get it?"

"Sure, let's go." Right before we left, we saw Ron and Harry looking at each other clueless.

After all the dances and speeches we went back to the burrow. Once we got there I changed and Hermione and I went to go take my test.

"Positive! You're Pregnant!" Hermione said in a quiet scream.

"Wow, I always thought it would be a little later when we had a child, but I am too excited to worry!" We went downstairs and everybody looked at us. I told everyone I had something exciting to say.

"Everyone… I'm pregnant!" Harry hugged me and the responses were funny.

George: "Great sis."

Bill and Charlie(at the same time): "Harry's the father right?"

Percy: "Congrats!"

Ron: "Cool, good luck sis."

: "I'm going another grandkid! Yay!"

: "You're a bit young, but I know you can handle it. Congrats."

Hermione: "I can help if you want."

Neville: "Wow, great for you guys!"

Luna: "Oh wow, yay!"

It was a great night to spend with all of my friends. We talked and talked and I got some helpful tips from Hermione.

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and there will be another one on the way soon! Please review and feel free to give suggestions about the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Gender!

_**I hope you enjoy the story! I do want you all to know that I am planning on posting 2 stories a day if I can. Please review and feel free to give suggestions on the next chapter, it will help to make it better!**_

 _4 Months After The Wedding:_

"Hey Gin, are you ready?" Harry gently put his hand on my face and shook me. This was his way of waking me up. I had a doctor's appointment scheduled for 8:30am. It was currently 7:43. We had to leave by 7:55. I jumped up(as quickly as a 4 month pregnant women could) and put on my outfit for the day. Since we had to leave soon, I scrambled up my hair into a high-ish ponytail.

"Alright, let's get this over with Bambi." This was my nickname for him since he was Prongs kid.

"Seriously? Still going with that? I guess I could start calling you or maybe a classier Faline."

"I would prefer babe, deer, or boo."

"Whatever boo. I love you. Even though you will always be to me."

"Don't we have somewhere to be?"

"Yup."

On the way to the St. Mungos I kept getting more and more nervous. We would know the gender this time.

"Would you like to know the gender?" The seven words that could either make or break your day.

"Um, yes we would."

"It's a… boy!"

"Wha- That's wonderful!"

"Names. What were you thinking?"

"I know this is stupid… but remember when we talked about names before the wedding?"

"First Harry, nothing you say could be stupid unless it was like Voldemort or something like that and second not really."

"I was thinking maybe James. You can pick the middle name, but I wanted my dad to be remembered."

"That's amazing! Ok, middle name. Um… What about… Sirius?"

"Oh I love it! James Sirius Potter! That fits perfectly!"

"Well, than-" Before I could finish my sentence Harry had gently pushed me against the wall and started kissing me more passionately than ever. It felt so good. We haven't kissed like this in a while and it just felt, _right_. It was perfect.

 _ **Sorry this was so short, I didn't have much time because I have family over. The next story might be a bit longer. I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review and make suggestions. I was wondering what you all think Ginny's marauders name should be. Tell me what you think and in the next story I will reveal the name from the most popular or what I think fits perfectly!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting James Sirius Potter

_**I hope you all enjoy this story! Please review!**_

 _Two Weeks before Ginny's Due Date:_

"Harry, can you help me here?" I now always had Harry to help me out of bed because I was 9 months pregnant.

"Of course I can cuddles." He was trying different nicknames for me. I kinda of liked this one. It made me blush like crazy. He must have noticed because he pulled me up and kissed me passionately.

We were supposed to go to Ron and Hermione's house today. Since it was too dangerous to apparate, we had to floo over. It was a bit dangerous, but since it was -11 outside we had to. We loved to make funny entrances so after we screamed "Ron's house!" we started kissing. When we arrived our hair was a bit crazy but we were still kissing. We knew we were there when we fell and Harry landed on top of me(still kissing me) and once we got up, we, Ron and Hermione were all blushing.

"Sorry, we wanted to be funny, but we didn't mean to be in _that_ position." But secretly Harry and I were really ready to be back in _that_ position. I've been to big for anything.

Right then I felt like I peed my pants. Oh no! "I think my water just broke! We need to grab my stuff from home Harry."

"Omg! Good luck, I'll meet you there in the morning. Hermione, you can go, I'll see you later, love you!"

"Love you too babe! Let's go guys!" I can't believe it! I was going to have a baby!

"And push, just a few more moments sweetie!"

"I can't! It's too much, I'm not-I-I can't!"

"Sweetie, you need to. Just a few more pushes, you will than get your baby boy!"

"Come on Gin! You got this! Your are the bravest women in the world! You're doing great! Just a few more pushes until we get to meet our little baby!"

"Here his is Ginny, he's here. Our little baby! We made this!"

"Do you all have a name?" Hermione asked

"Yes. Everyone meet: James Sirius Potter!"

"That's beautiful Gin!" Hermione seemed to love the name!

"Wow, that's awesome sis. Maybe when he's older he can play with Rose?"

All I had the strength to do was nod and smile. I was very tired. Harry must have noticed because he said, "Alright we understand, he's awesome. Before you go, we do need to say one thing though. "

"What's wrong?" They seemed worried, but not for long.

I nodded toward Harry signaling that he could say it. "Hermione, Ginny wants you and Ron to be James' godparents. You guys mean the world to us. You have helped Gin and I become closer and now we're starting a family! We love you two so much!"

"Wow, that's amazing. We would be honored to do this for you guys right Ron? Ron?" Hermione looked around and then noticed that Ron had passed out on the floor. Classic. It took us a few minutes to revive him, but when we did he looked very flushed and excited. He and Hermione looked at each other for a few minutes before they said, "Of course we will, James is a cute little baby and we want to help you guys in any way we could.

"That's very sweet of you guys. Now not to be rude but, leave. Gin needs her rest to be able to do anything." He pointed to me but then realized I was already sleeping.

After an hour or two, I woke up to Harry asleep with James in his arms. He looked so sweet, but I couldn't wait until we could go home and get him settled. He hasn't cried to much, so hopefully he would allow us to sleep at least the first night. I wouldn't hold my breath though.

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! It was fun to make. Please review and give suggestions for the next chapter! Thank you for reading this!**_


	5. Chapter 5: One Tough Week

A week After James is Born:

"Hey, Harry can you take care of James? I need to rest my eyes." I just couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. It had been a long week in the hospital. All I did was feed, change and keep James happy. It doesn't sound like a lot, but it tires you out real quick.

"Sure honey, I'll wake you up in time for dinner. It that ok?"

"Yeah, whatever. Good night…" After that I collapsed into a chair and fell asleep. It was about an hour before Harry woke me up for dinner. Before I realized it was dinner time, I kinda just pushed him away and rolled over. Which made me fall off the couch, then made me scream, which made James wake up.

"Ugh! Seriously, wow Gin, good job." We were having a tough job getting along because of James. He made us a bit cranky because he didn't sleep through the night, and that caused us to snap at each other.

"Sorr-y. You could have at least told me it was dinner time. Maybe then I wouldn't have fell off the couch. But you're right. I need to be a bit more careful. I'll get James. Thank you for waking me up sweetie."

"No problem, but yeah you do need to be a bit more careful." I then walked over and picked James up. I wasn't amazing at calming him down, but he didn't cry very often. Maybe once or twice during the day, and about two times during the night. Other than that he just slept.

After dinner, we started talking about the next day. We were supposed to go over to Hermione's so she could watch James. She offered this because she knew we wanted to have a date night. We just weren't sure on how to get there. We didn't want to apparate, but I wasn't sure about floo either. Though, we did want to get there fast, so we didn't have much of an option. We had to floo.

"Alright Harry, lets get this over with. I really hope it doesn't wake him up."

"Me too honey." It didn't wake him up when we did it. He slept on like it didn't even have an affect on him. We were very thankful.

"Hi!" We turned around to find Hermione sitting beside the fireplace.

"Oh! Hey Hermione, so glad you could take James! Harry and I are long overdue for a date night."

"No kidding! Ron and I actually had one last night."

"That's great!"

" Go you guys, you really need to get on your date!"

" Thank for that Hermione, we'll see you later tonight to pick up James."

"We'll see you later, bye!"

"Bye!"

"Thank you for the best night I've had in a long time Harry." I pecked his cheek with a small kiss.

"No problem babe." He winked and gave me a cocky smile. Which made me blush, because he was being an idiot. We kissed and then apparated over to Hermione's. She was sitting there waiting for us when we arrived. Which was kinda creepy, but eh who cares. We took James and grabbed some floo powder to go home. It was nice to be able to do this. I felt very ready to go back home with James and continue taking care of him. That night was just what Harry and I needed to get back on track. It seemed as if we had been doing this for ages now, like we had another kid. Which we were already thinking about doing.


	6. Chapter 6: James' First Birthday

James' First Birthday:

"Harry make sure we have everything! We can't be late for his birthday party!"

"I know, I know. Geez calm down sweetie, he won't even remember it. He's 1!"

"But we will, and that's what counts, so hurry up we need to leave soon!"

"I know, you told me that 2 minutes ago."

"I want everything to be perfect for James. That's not a crime!"

"I understand, but it'll be ok if we're 1 ½ minutes late, they won't hate us."

"Yes, I know, but what if we forget something? Huh? Then we'll have to go back, and then we'll be very late!"

"We won't be late and we won't forget anything. Trust me. Now let's go." We were going to the Burrow for James' birthday. My parents, brothers, their wives and their kids will all be there. It was special for me because it was my first kids birthday and I wanted to remember it. Harry clearly didn't care. I could understand why though, I mean he _is_ only 1, but still these birthdays are mostly for the parents. You pretty much just celebrate the year that you survived. It's a fun day to just hang with your friends, and to talk about what's been going on since you last saw them.

"So, how's Rose? She's what? 18 months now?"

"Yup, she's grown so much. She can already walk and she can say a few words now!" Hermione loved to brag about Rose. She started walking at a young age.

"She looks a lot like you Hermione. You must be proud."

"Yeah, I hope she gets at least some of my smarts, and maybe _some_ of Ron's curiosity. It would be fun for her and James to be friends. They could start a group like ours. Or like the marauders. Like the Next generation."

"Yeah, that would be amazing. And while we're on this topic, we were wondering if you guys were thinking about having anymore kids?" Since we were thinking about it, I wanted to know if they were.

"We aren't sure. Ronald here doesn't really want anymore just yet. Maybe in the future. I do though."

"Ah, sounds like Ron."

"Yup, classic. Were you guys thinking about having more kids?"

"Yeah, we aren't sure. But probably. Before we got married we talked about it and we said we want three kids. It would be nice to at least have a girl."

"That sounds like would be nice to have another girl. But since we already have a girl, the chances are very slim of us having a girl because of the Weasley blood line."

"Sounds about right. Though, It is a bit nerve racking knowing that since I'm a Weasley, there's not a very good chance of us having a girl. But still, I am a _girl_ Weasley."

"You're right, but you have to believe in it, if you want even a chance of a girl."

"Yeah, true." Lets hope she's right.

 _ **Sorry about making Rose older than James. I just realized she was about the same age as Albus. Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7: A New Baby?

Talking with James:

"James sweetie, we were wondering, do you want someone to play with? Like a brother or sister?"

"Yes. Fun. Play with?"

"Great, because we have some news. Mommy's pregnant! In about a year you will have a brother or sister! Are you excited?"

"Far away. Excited. Play with broder or sider?"

"Yes sweetie. But it will be a while before you can. Now let's go play with your toy broom. Does that sound fun?"

"Broom!"

"Ok, let's go."

After riding his broom for about an hour, James requested we go to Ron and Hermione's because he wanted to play with Rose.

Apparently they were ok with it because Rose wanted to play with James. So we grabbed some floo powder and went over to their house.

"You're pregnant? That's great!" Hermione seemed so happy for us.

"Thanks Hermione, you guys are so sweet. James is getting really excited because I'm getting bigger. Well, he is now that we told him what it means."

"Ha, well at least he wants a brother or sister. That's good."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"So how far along are you?" Ron seemed a bit suspicious because he hadn't talked all night.

"2 months, sorry we haven't been able to tell you guys. We've been really busy. I feel really bad."

"Oh it's fine. Really Gin. It''s just good you told us." Hermione tried to hit Ron from behind because he was being a idiot and a little rude.

"Yeah. So, how are you guys?"

"Great. We're thinking about having another kid actually. What do you guys think?" She seemed nervous when she asked  
"That's great Hermione! I really hope you guys do!"

"Thanks Gin, I was hoping you guys would be ok with it, because it really means a lot that you guys support it. I'd say that was really all we needed to decide if we were going to or not."

"Wow, Hermione that's a lot of pressure on us. But I know you mean well. I think you guys should really try to have another kid."

"Thanks. I do as well, and I really think we will at least try to have another kid, right Ron?"

"Yeah, it would be nice for Rose to have a sibling to play with." He was getting to be a little nicer with this topic.

"Good, I hope it's a boy." That seemed a little weird for Hermione to say, but I guess I shouldn't judge her about it if that's what she really, truly wanted, right?

"Me too honey."

 _ **Sorry this was so short, I was really busy today and didn't have much time to write. Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8: James' Second Birthday

James' Accident:

"James honey are you ok?!" Once we got back from Hermione and Ron's James fell out of the fireplace and hit his head on the bricks.

"Nooooooo!" He was screaming and sobbing, I felt so bad for him, but since Harry apparated to the burrow to get cookies from my mum, I didn't have time to worry.

"Ok, honey. What hurts? Is it just your head?" He didn't know the right word, so he pointed at the very top of his head, and then to his forehead.

"That's not good! Here, let me fix it for you sweetie." I wasn't 100% sure on what to do, but i tried a few spells and I fixed his head right up.

"Tank ou mama. No hurt now."

"That's great sweetie. Now, let's get you to bed. We have a special day planned for your birthday!"

"Yayyy!" After that, I tucked him in a went to go get dressed for the night, and then went to go wait for Harry. I was surprised that he wasn't home by now. He had been gone about half an hour, but I knew I had to wait up for him so we could get the house ready for James' party.

It must have been a while before Harry got home, because he woke me up what must have been an hour later.

"Hey sweetie, do you want to help me with the decorations? I didn't want to wake you, but I really need some help."

"Uh, oh. Um… Sure." I wasn't really sure what happened because I was so tired, but I helped Harry put up the decorations and then went to bed.

"Hey! Gin! It's time to get up." Harry woke me up my quietly screaming in my ear about 8:30 in the morning the next day.

"Wha- oh! Ok, thanks." I was still very tired from the day before and I got up still half asleep and began to get dressed.

At about 9-9:30 that morning we woke James up and brought him into the kitchen. Everybody in the weasley family was there, and we had them jump out and say "Surprise!" James loved it and smiled from ear to ear for the rest of the day.

When everybody finished singing happy birthday, James ate his special birthday breakfast(chocolate chip waffles) and then got to open his presents.

He got a new toy broom from George and his wife, a set of quidditch robes from Bill and Fleur, a little stuffed animal owl from my mum and dad, a "Quidditch Through The Ages" book from Ron and Hermione, and a picture book of all of his family from Harry and I(a continuation from Harry's family book).

After he opened all his presents, he begged us to let him go play with his new broom. It didn't take very much begging to let him go, because it was his birthday and we wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione.

 _ **Thank you for all of the reviews, and if you haven't already, please review! I love to take suggestions from you guys about what to change, and ideas for the following chapters. Please keep reading, and reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would also love for you to favorite or follow this story!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Hermione's News

Hermione's News:

After we let the kids go play, we all sat down together and Hermione told us she had some pretty big news.

"What's up Hermione?" I let Harry ask this time, because I just wanted to listen.

"Well, you know how Ron and I have been trying to get pregnant? We um, well… We're gonna have another kid!"

"That's great Hermione!" This time I talked, "Have you told everyone yet?"

"No, we haven't, we wanted to wait until you guys knew before we told everyone." I think she might have thought that they wouldn't accept her this time.

"Well, let's go tell them right now." I grabbed her hand and brought her into to kitchen and spoke, "Everyone, Hermione has some news."

George, Bill, Charlie, Mum and Dad all looked up at once.

"Everyone… I'm Pregnant!"

"Wha- that's great!" George was the first to speak. Then came Bill, "Congrats sis!" Now Charlie, "Wow, that's amazing news!" Then my mum spoke, "Aw, that's great hun." Lastly, my dad spoke, "Another grandchild, that's amazing!"

"Thank you so much for the support. I really thought you guys wouldn't like this." Hermione seemed like a huge weight had lifted off of her chest. She seemed a lot more energetic, happy, and relieved.

 _ **Sorry this was so short! I don't have time to write another story today, because I'm going to the**_ _ **Cursed Child**_ _**release party and it lasts all night. I will post three stories tomorrow to make up for it! I hope you liked the chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Gender Again

It had been exactly 2 months since Hermione told everyone she was pregnant. I was 4 months pregnant and excited to see the gender. We were at and about to find out. Hermione was in the next room in her sonogram.

"Would you like to know the gender?" The healer had just entered the room with a clipboard.

"Um.. Yes please." Even though I really wanted to know, I was still very nervous.

"It's a boy!" Harry and I looked at each other, we were both excited to hear that James would have a little brother.

"That's amazing! James will be so happy to know he has a little brother on the way!" I couldn't wait to tell James the news. I hope he will be very happy to know this.

Once the healer left and I got dressed, we went out into the waiting room to find Hermione waiting for us with a grin on her face. Once she saw us, she jumped up and hugged me.

"My babies healthy and the right size for my stage in the pregnancy!"

"That's great Hermione! Guess what we learned this time?"

"Did they tell you the gender?"

"Yes! It's a boy! We're going to have another little baby boy!"

"James is going to be very excited! I'm so happy for you guys!" We hoped so, but truthfully we were really nervous that he wouldn't want a brother. We knew we had to tell him though.

After that we went to the Burrow to pick up James( was watching him), and then we drove home.

"James, daddy and I have some exciting news to tell you!"

"I am gonna have a wittle broder, becuz I don't wely want a sister?"

"Yes honey, mommy's gonna have a boy! You are going to have a little brother James!"

"Dats gwate! I'm so excited! When can I pway with him?" He seemed really excited, and I didn't want to tell him that he wouldn't be here for about 4 to 5 more months, plus the fact that he couldn't play with him for about a year. I know that he would be crushed, it was a really hard thing to tell him.

"Honey, I know this will be hard for you to hear, but he won't be here for 4 to 5 months, and you can't play with him until he's 1 or a little younger. You might hurt him. You don't want that do you?" I was so nervous when I said that, my hands shook a little bit.

"Oh… Well, no I don't wely want him to get hurt." His facial expression changed from super excited to I'm about to cry. It broke my heart.

"Oh, James. Don't worry. It'll go by super fast, don't be sad baby."

"I won't mommy, I won't if it makes you sad."

"Thank you James, that makes me feel a lot better." Well, it made me feel a little better.

"What's his name?"

To Be Continued…

 _ **Sorry I haven't posted in so long! I have been super busy with my aunt and uncle moving to here. I will try to get back on schedule soon, and please give suggestions and review! I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading this story, and have a great day!**_


	11. Chapter 11: What Should we Name Him

"Oh… We haven't even thought about that. How about you help us?" I had just realized we hadn't thought of a name for him.

"Uh, sure. Are you ok with dat daddy? You haven't said anything yet." James looked at Harry with puppy dog eyes. Apparently he actually really wanted to help.

"Wha- oh, uh yeah. Sure sweetie." I think Harry was drifting off to sleep.

"Yay! Tank you daddy!" James jumped out of his chair and jumped on Harry's lap. Harry kinda looked like he was falling asleep right before Jame did this, but I think when he jumped on his lap, Harry 'woke up'.

"No problem sweetie. So Gin, what were you thinking?" Harry looked at me with eyes that were very similar to puppy dog eyes when he said this.

"Hah, um I don't know. Maybe we could somehow use Remus in his name though?" After I said this, Harry looked up at me and just stared lovingly into my eyes, like he wanted to kiss me, but didn't really want to because James was there.

"That sounds grea- wait, we can't."

"Why, Remus was a father figure to you, it would be amazing if another one of our kids resembled that, and Remus was there a little longer for you too."

"Because Gin, I already have a son named after Remus. Teddy Remus Lupin. I don't care if he is just my godson, he is a son to me, and he was named after Remus."

"Oh, ok well what about Hagrid?"

"Uh, I don't know. He was a great person towards me, but he just wasn't in my life too much. Like only the first three years and my seventh year at Hogwarts. After that it was Sirius, and then Remus. What about Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, sure um I guess his first name could be Albus? What do you think James?" james looked really excited that I asked him this.

"Um, yeah I like Albus. I could call him Al." Before he said this, he looked like he was trying to concentrate very hard.

"Great! Now we have a 1st and last name for him. What about middle? Harry?"

"No. Ginny I came up with the first name, now you come up with the middle name." Even when he was trying to be stern, he still said it mostly lovingly.

"Ok then. Um… Hm, what about… Severus? He lived most of his life protecting you with Dumbledore, it seems right we should add his name with Albus's."

"James, what do you think?" Harry didn't say his opinion, but he looked at me right before he said this with some much love in his eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds pwetty good."

"Ok, that's great! Now James sweetie, could you go to your room and play until dinner's ready? Mommy and I need to have some adult time right now." After he said this, I was really confused but once James nodded and left, Harry made sure he heard James walk to his room. Then Harry turned to me and looked at me very lovingly and said, "Severus? I love that. I'm love that you thought of that. And this is for both names."

I was really confused about what he said, but before I could say anything, Harry gently pushed me down to the point I was laying down(we were on the couch) and started kissing me. _Very_ passionately. Almost more passionately then when we first got married, which was saying something.

 _ **Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review and give suggestions! I am starting school soon and won't be posting as much, but until then, I will be trying very hard to get back on schedule and post 2 chapters a day.**_


	12. Chapter 12: A Few Days Before we Meet Al

...It was a tough time getting through my pregnancy this time, I was very moody and I got very snappy with Harry and James. But this was it. My due date was in three days. It was almost time to be done, and to start taking care of him. Of Albus Severus Potter. My second child…

"Hey Gin, are you nervous for this one?" It was 8 in the morning, Harry and I had just… um… kissed. Yeah kissed… sure. To tell you the truth, I was nervous. But like excited nervous. I was ready to have another kid, but I was a little nervous to go through the birth part again. When I gave birth to James, it took almost 48 hours, and I was terrified that something was wrong. This time I'm terrified that something will go wrong during the birth. Like maybe he'll be really big and then they'll have to have a c-section.

"Yeah, a little, to be truthful. I'm scared… well terrified that something will go wrong. What if I die? That's possible you know?" I was to chicken to look him in the eye when I said this, apparently Harry noticed. He took his hand and turned my head toward him.

"Gin, you're not going to die, _trust me_. I'm not going to let that happen, you should know that. Now, what makes me laugh is that _Ginny Wea-Potter_ is scared to give birth. Your mom gave birth _7_ times for goodness sake!" He wa-

"You're right love. My mom did give birth seven times, and I shouldn't be scared. I'm Ginny Freaking Potter. And seriously dude, Wea-Potter? That's sad. We've been married for 2 ½ years, and you don't know my last name? Wow."

"Sor-ry, geez. It was just a moment of forgetfulness.

 _ **Sorry this was so short, I have a bit of writer's block, couldn't think very well. I hope you liked this, and please review and give me suggestions for the next chapter, I need them. You can also give suggestions for anything you think would good for the story. Like maybe Ginny and Harry having more romantic moments, or having the others more involved, thanks (again ) for reading and reviewing!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Going Into Labor Again

(Harry and I stayed up all night before my due date and here's what happened…)

10:37pm- "Hey Gin, since your due date is tomorrow, do you want to stay up in case you go into labor while I'm sleeping?"

"Harry you should know that a due date is just a guess, but sure it would be fun to stay up and talk all night like we did when we first started dating." We then climbed into bed and once we were settled, I looked into Harry's eyes for like 3 minutes. He had beautiful bright green eyes. I had never noticed how green his eyes were, everyone just said they were like his mothers, but no one said how beautiful and bright green Lily's eyes were.

"Harry… Your eyes, they ar-"

"Just like my moms, I know… Trust me."

"No, I was going to say they were so bright. They shine beautifully, I've never noticed that before."

"Thanks Gin, I guess I'm lucky to have mum's eyes. So… what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, let's start with fears, we never really talk about them after what happened at the battle. I've been married to you for about 3 years and I don't even know your greatest fear!"

"Well, that's hard Gin… I guess I have 2. The first being losing you and the kids, and the second would be Voldemort coming back and killing more people that I love."

"Wow, that's deep. You never really say anything like this. I just thought you were afraid of like losing James, but wow… just wow."

"And yours?" Ha, I should have seen this coming.

"I don't really like to talk about it, but it would have to be losing you and James, or Voldemort possessing me again. That was really scary, I was only 11 and people forget that. The feeling of having someone control you, of having no control over your own body, it's just terrifying. I was so scared that I was going to get thrown out, that my own family would hate me, and that I would never be able to have a family to call mine…" After I said that I started crying, I had never opened up about what happened that year, not even to Harry. I could never get the right words out, but Harry made me feel like I could do anything.

"Uh… Harry? I think that my water just broke!"

"Wha? That's great! Oh, um let's get you to the hospital. I'll get James to call Ron and Hermione."

"Ow! Oh shi-z, the contractions are starting." The reason I said shiz was because James had just walked into the room.

"Daddy, why is mommy hurting?"

"Because her contra- oh, um because she is going to have a baby soon. She just went into labor. Now James, I want you to grab mommy's bag and then call Ron. Tell him Ginny just went into labor and to meet us at the hospital in the morning."

"Ok." After James called Ron, we all got into the car. Ginny was in the backseat with James, so he could help her with her contractions(after I told him to grab her hand and tell her to breathe). It was about a 10 minute drive to , and Ginny's contractions were getting closer together. So I told James to call Ron again and tell him to get to the hospital as soon as possible because her contractions were really close together.

"Ron said it might be a while because they had to dwive. He said -breathe!- that since Hermione was 7 months pregnant -breathe mommy!- they couldn't wisk appawating." James was trying to tell me this while helping Gin control her contractions.

"Thanks sweetie. Ok, we're here. James grab the bag and go open mommy's door."

"Ok honey, it's about time to start pushing! Be brave Ginny!" The healer was telling Ginny to start pushing, but she was really nervous and didn't look very good. She was sweating a lot, and her face was pale.

"Gin, you need to push, for Albus sweetie, for Albus." I was trying to be supportive, but in reality, her pale face made me miserable inside.


	14. Chapter 14: After Having Albus

"Harry can you tell Ron and Hermione his name. You know, when they get here. I can't hardly keep my eyes open anymore." We had only had Albus for a few minutes. Believe me, I wanted to stay awake longer, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I was incredibly tired.

"Sure honey, just get some rest. But before you go to sleep, who do you think should be the godparents? Or do you want any godparents for him yet?"

"Um… well we could just have Ron and Hermione to be godparents again. I guess, I mean the people we named him after are both dead. So, I don't know."

"Yeah. That sounds good, old Romione would be perfect." Harry and I had recently started calling our friends by their ship names, and Hon didn't really sound good.

"K, goodnight Harry."

"Aww, that's such a sweet name. We decided to name our little one Hugo. It doesn't really have a meaning, we just both like the name for him." Hermione was pretty big, we hadn't seen them in a while and I guess I forgot how big she was getting. She only had about 2 months left until her due date.

"Thanks, I love that name as well. It fits, I just can't believe how far along your are. It's been so long since we have gotten together, I guess I just forgot how far you were."

"Yeah, I guess we do need to get together more. We've both just been really busy at the moment, so it'll probably be a little while until then." Hermione was rubbing her stomach as she said this.

"I'm going to go check on Gin and see if she's awake yet." It had been at least 2 hours since Ginny fell asleep and I felt like she might be rested enough to talk to them now.

When I walked in, Ginny's eyes were half open and she was holding Albus. "Hey sweetie, are you awake? Ron and Hermione have been here for about half an hour, I'm sure they're ready to talk to you." She then looked up at me and her eyes kind of just popped open with surprise.

"Oh! Hey, um can come in. I've been half awake for just a little while. I do feel better though.  
Ok, great. I'll tell them." Even though she was in a hospital gown, I thought Ginny looked amazing. I guess it was because we had 2 children together, and I didn't really believe that I was actually lucky enough to have married such an amazing women.

Once I walked out, I found Ron and Hermione kissing, and it took me a while to say something. "Huh hmm… Um, she's ready for you guys to come in." They instantly looked up with face's as red as Ron's hair.

"Oh, um… Ok. Thanks." Hermione spoke first, her tone was very embarrassed, but she didn't want to act like a stupid teenager who had just been caught kissing in the hallways by a teacher. So we walked inside. Their face's still very red. Apparently Ginny noticed, and must have figured that I found them kissing, because she did something very weird.

"Hermione, do you want to hold him? I mean you are his godmother of course." After this she handed him over to a very pleased looking Hermione and then waved me over. Ron noticed and looked over at us. Once I got to Ginny, I asked what she wanted, but before I finished my sentence she pulled me down and kissed me. _Passionately_.

 _ **Thanks!**_


	15. Chapter 15:Our First Night With ALbus

The first night with Albus:

It had been a week since Albus was born and Harry and I were finally home with him. He was pretty good about sleeping in the hospital nursery, but it's different now.

"Hey Harry? Do you think we should stay up tonight and take shifts for going to him? Maybe we could talk like before, again."

"Sure, that would be fun. I hope at least." Harry was worried that Albus wasn't going to sleep at all, and he could be right. Still, I shouldn't be too worried, James was great. He slept almost all through the night and kept pretty quiet throughout the day.

"So, what exactly do you want t-" I was trying to ask Harry what he wanted to do through the night, but before I could finish my sentence he had grabbed my waist and pulled me into his body. Right before kissing me, he said, "I've been wanting to do this ever since you kissed me in front of Ron and Hermione, I could barely keep my hands off you. All that was stopping me from full-on jumping -gently- on you, was them. I love you and always will." Harry then started kissing me with all the power he could, but Albus interrupted us.

"Oh damn. I wish he could've at least waited a few minutes before doing that. Well, uh I'll get him first. You wait here, I'll be back soon." He kissed me and softly slid his hand down my thigh before leaving to get Albus.

While waiting for Harry to get back my thoughts wandered to places they shouldn't have. I was thinking about what Harry and I would have done if Albus didn't wake up. What would've happened if Ron and Hermione weren't in the room when I kissed him. Clearly I wanted something to happen that hadn't for a while. I was craving a certain activity, and I was craving it bad. Luckily Harry walked in and smirked at me. "Oh my god." I thought, "I could literally just pull him down here for doing that. Ugh, he's so freaking cute." Though apparently I had said my last thought out loud, because Harry looked at me with that smirk and jumped on the bed right next to me, then said, "Anything else baby? Anything else you want to do?"

"There's too many to pick. WHat about you? Anything you want to do?" I looked at him with a cocky smile, and pecked his cheek. He was _so_ turning me on right now.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what I wanted to do, but let's start with ripping those clothes off first."

"Sounds like a great start, but it's not amazing." I winked at him and then got up. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." I got out of bed grabbed something out of our dresser, and then went to the bathroom. When I came back, I was wearing a _very, very_ revealing little piece. Right before I got into bed, Albus started crying again. So, I grabbed a robe and went to go calm him down. Unfortunately, it took a while to calm him down, and by the time I got back it was almost 3 in the morning.

"What took you so long babe? It's been forever! I was starting to get lonely, but i'm glad you're back." He then slowly slid back the covers to reveal his uncovered abdomen.

"No Harry, it's 3 in the morning. We're both tired. If you really want we can when we wake up, believe me, I want to."


	16. Chapter 16: A Day Off

The morning after…

"Um, Harry? Harry?! HARRY!" It was time (again) for me to feed Albus, and it was almost noon. Harry _**still**_ wasn't awake. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET YOUR LAZY BUM UP!"

"Hmm… Uh, wha-? Oh… (at this point he tries -and fails- to fix his hair and gives me a kind of sexy look) Morning babe." Ugh, I think he was still thinking about what I said last night.

"Not now honey, I have to feed Albus."

"Can I watch." He smiled his little smirky-smile and looked me up and down.

"Harry, James is in the next room. Please just stop… for now."

"What does that mean?" He looked so confused, it was cute.

"It means, that I called Ron and Hermione and asked if they wanted to keep James and Albus. She said yes. I've already bottled up some milk, and got their stuff packed. I have to feed Albus now. They'll be here in about 10 minutes, so just go get ready for when they leave *wink*." Ha, Harry looked so bewildered when I left, it was a wonder he didn't follow.

"Ok, here is James and Albus' bag, it has everything you'll need. I have a feeding schedule in there as well. Here is James' broom, he loves it a lot and it'll keep him occupied. Have fun and good luck!" Harry was still in the shower, so I was in charge of Romione. "Bye guys!"

"Bye!" Hermione was eager to get them, but Ron looked a little hesitant.

"Harry, hurry up! They're gone!" I was half-yelling this as I walked to our bedroom. As I was about to grab my robe, I saw Harry coming out of the bathroom. With just a towel tied around his waist. It was hanging on by a tiny loose knot. Ahhhh….

"Keep the towel on, I'll be right back. Promise." He looked at me with a half confused-half excited expression. I went out of the bedroom, and into the hall bath, then took off my clothes to put my robe on. When I was walking back, I heard Harry say something to the effect of "Hurry up babe! I'm getting cold." So, I ran.

"I'm here, so chill." The first thing I did was grab the knot on his towel and pull. Then I slowly started to unravel my robe, but he took over. Once he got it off, he pushed me down on the bed. Then jumped on me. Him kissing my neck felt like the best thing you could possibly imagine times 10. It was amazing.

"That was… so amazing. I don't why we don't do this more." Harry looked at me, he looked so handsome.


	17. Chapter 17: What Happens

Harry, we have kids that's why. We never have time to… well, you know." I said, looking at him. That was the truth, the sad truth. Harry was a handsome man, and I still can't believe i'm married to him. He was my celeb crush since I first heard of him, and know I have two kids with him! "I am so lucky to have you Harry, I'd say you know this, but I have loved you ever since I first heard of you. I will never stop, and I hope you know that." I must have been blushing, because I felt the heat rising in my cheeks.

I will always love you too Ginny. Oh, yeah. When are they bringing the kids back?" He asked, staring at me with a loving gaze.

One sec… (I checked my phone at this point) in about 3 hours." I replied, putting my phone down.

Good, then we can stay here and talk for a while." He was still looking at me, and it was making me blush even more.

What do you want talk about?" I asked curiously waiting for an answer.

Well, stuff like how are we going to fit this into the schedule. Maybe once a week. What do you think? We could find a babysitter." He changed his gaze from loving to a kind of sexy implied look.

Um… wow. Well, that would be fun and definitely needed. I guess we could. But what about Albus? He's a little young to be left alone with a stranger."

It'll be ok, we left him and James with Ron and Hermione, and we're doing great. It might be a little different, but we're both strong people, we'll handle it."

"You're right Harry, we'll be fine. Let's find someone as soon as possible, so we can get started." I winked at him implying what I was thinking. He definitely knew what that meant.

No kidding. But first.." He started kissing me about as passionately as before, knowing what he meant, I let it happen. Enjoying every moment.

Hey! Thanks for taking them for the day. We needed some relaxation." I said, as we greeted Hermione and Ron at the door. As Ron walked away, I added to Hermione, "If you know what I mean by relaxation." Smiling as I said this, Harry winked at her to make sure she understood. Clearly she understood, because she said,

You guys! Well, I guess you needed it with having to take care of two kids." Well, I hope she doesn't tell Ron, but she probably won't so I replied with,

Yeah well, we did *wink*, and it was great." I hugged Harry tightly and then went over to ask James how his day went.

Sorry for not posting for soooo long. I've been very, very busy with school and didn't have time. I hope you liked it! I'm a little rusty with my romance writing skills. Thanks for reading all of my stories guys!


End file.
